


Дом

by Alot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot
Summary: Аомине шел на стритбольную площадку, но по дороге случайно встретил дом...





	Дом

Перед площадкой стоял дом. На дощатом полу лежала тень от железной сетки. 

Аомине шагнул внутрь. Солнечный свет как будто разгорелся из-за угла. Аомине повернул. Выход на стритбольную площадку виднелся за раздвинутыми седзи. Аомине пошел вперед. Из первой комнаты словно уезжали в спешке. Вторая, казалось, долго пустовала. В третьей как будто никто никогда не жил. Тишина стояла такая, точно мир еще не родился. Впереди, за сеткой, маячила площадка. Над ней нависала громада крытого стадиона. Аомине ждал неинтересный матч. Он остановился посреди третьей комнаты: ему захотелось спать. Он лег. До площадки было подать рукой. Аомине задремал.

Порой он просыпался. Под веками было светло. Иногда Аомине открывал глаза. Солнце висело в небе как приклеенное. Тени не двигались. Он снова засыпал.  
Однажды седзи оказались закрыты. Так стало уютнее. Аомине перевернулся на другой бок. В невидимых щелях запел ветер. Рисовая бумага покрылась дырками, словно кто-то многократно проткнул ее пальцами. Аомине чудилось, что прошло лишь несколько минут. Ему не хотелось есть. Не хотелось пить. Только спать. До матча было далеко. До баскетбольной площадки — два шага. Татами нагрелись. Аомине разлепил глаза и, ворча, перебрался в тень. Из дыр в седзи поддувало. Аомине заглянул в одну и увидел свет. Он лег и уснул. В следующий раз в отверстиях была тьма. На седзи как будто нарисовали черные точки. 

Аомине зевнул. Посреди комнаты стояла какая-то девица и орала. Из распахнутого рта не доносилось ни звука. Поющий ветер шептал ее крики.

— Чего орешь, идиотка? — спросил Аомине. — Спать мешаешь.

Девица зажала рот обеими ладонями и исчезла, стоило только Аомине моргнуть. Кажется, он проснулся. Или опять уснул? Аомине свернулся клубочком. Девушку можно было принять за привидение. Если бы была ночь. Стоял день. Рейки седзи отбрасывали четкую тень. От татами пахло солнечной пылью.

Аомине многажды уснул. Несколько раз проснулся. Разница между сном и сном стерлась, осталась золотая дрема.

Мужчина в дорогом кимоно нес фонарь, набор для игры в го и темноту. Пол под ним растворился. Аомине следил за ним, не уснув или не просыпаясь.

Пришел пес. Долго лежал и плакал, пока не истлел в костяную пыль. Под потолком завелись летучие мыши, а потом иссякли. Некоторые дыры в седзи зажили. Стало хорошо. Почти как на крыше. Только душно. Приходила Момои. Бродила кругами, звала: «Где ты?» Ушла. Солнечная пыль запахла землей. Какой-то мальчишка поднял татами. Пятном на изнанке оказалась дохлая мышь. Она села мальчишке на палец. Аомине лениво прикрыл глаза.

Акаши было двое. Они принесли с собой ночь и открытые седзи. Ночь стала как день — такая же неподвижная. Аомине поднялся. Ему вдруг показалось, что он проспал всю свою жизнь. Акаши играли в сеги, а казалось, что собирали паззл.

Тук. Тук. Тук. Они в четыре руки стремительно расставили шашки. На мгновение замерли, торжественно поклонились друг другу. Тук. Тук. Тук.

— Ничья, — расстроенно сказал один из Акаши.

Они вроде бы ничем не различались, только один был правый, а другой — левый. Аомине перекатился поближе к доске, лег, подперев голову ладонью.

— Это проблема?

Оба Акаши посмотрели на него с недоумением.

— Кто-то обязательно должен победить, — левый Акаши улыбнулся и сложил руки на груди. 

— Или что?

— Мне странно слышать этот вопрос от тебя, Дайки, — один Акаши покачал головой, другой нет.

Аомине начал странно раздражать этот рассинхрон.

— Кто из вас настоящий? — Аомине встал и прошелся по комнате.

— Оба, — они улыбались. — Я пошел тебя искать, — сказали они хором, — когда ты так и не явился на дружеский матч. Момои очень просила.

“Ну да, — подумал Аомине, — так ты за мной и пошел”.

Ночь за окном лязгнула и запахла ржавым металлом.

— Ты же все равно сам не стал бы играть. И генералов своих придержал бы. Так в чем интерес. — он помолчал. — Вон даже сеги с собой прихватил. Чтобы не скучать? 

Аомине выглянул в коридор. Свет невидимой луны освещал пол в коридоре. Фусума по обе стороны были раздвинуты, свет мутно растворялся в темноте за ними. 

Аомине инстинктивно понял, что заходить туда нельзя. Из тени вышла кошка, появившись так внезапно, что Аомине вздрогнул. Села на границе света и тени и принялась умываться. Узоры на ее шкурке напоминали прорехи в седзи. Аомине тихо вернулся обратно.

Акаши продолжали облаву друг на друга.

— Ничья, — они склонили головы в противоположные стороны. — Сеги я нашел здесь.

Оба посмотрели на Аомине — один настойчиво, другой с сожалением. У Аомине почти закружилась голова.

— И кто-то должен…  
— Победить.  
— Проиграть.

Сказали они одновременно. Тебе тоже стоит попробовать, голоса их походили на странное эхо.

Аомине сел, облокотившись на руки. 

— Фигня. Победить меня могу только…

Из темноты бесшумно выкатился мяч и подкатился к его ладони. Аомине смотрел на него долго мгновение, потом, не веря, тронул рукой.

— Ну, для этого нужен потолок повыше.

Ветер вкрадчиво погладил его по затылку. Потолок затапливала темнота. Рейки фусуми и седзи напоминали кости, бумага — натянутую между ними мембрану. Тьма гладила ее с обратной стороны. На свету остался лишь кусок седзи, рядом с которым сидели Акаши. Свет и тени делили их лица, зажигая у каждого серебристые блики в освещенном глазу.

На противоположной стене выпукло блестело баскетбольное кольцо. Аомине вдруг ощутил приступ надежды: для игры нужен соперник. Достойный соперник, как Акаши у Акаши. Ему это показалось логичным. Но тогда и у него…

Он взял мяч, на пробу несколько раз стукнул им об пол. Татами глушили звуки удара, но мяч отскакивал от них, как от паркета, с запоздалым сухим шуршанием. Тело тоже слегка запаздывало, дрема плескалась в нем, как ядовитый осадок. Аомине подбежал к кольцу, уклонение, финт, бросок… Мяч попал в корзину под красивым углом, отскочил от пола и покатился к порогу.

— Ну?

Аомине обернулся.

Ночь закончилась, сменившись молочными сумерками. 

— Ну вот и все, — Акаши, снова в единственном экземпляре, встал и отряхнул колени.

— Как все? — Аомине огляделся.

Дом стал каким-то плоским, почти двухмерным, превратился в скучный союз крыши, стен и пола. В людоеда, которому надоело жевать свою добычу, и он так и уснул с вяло приоткрытым ртом.

— Ну, ты же выиграл? — Акаши со змеиным свистом застегнул молнию спортивной куртки.

Кроссовки прятались под узенькой верандой.

— Не держи на меня зла, Дайки. Я бы не стал тебя будить, тем более — убеждать сыграть. У меня просто никак не получалось проиграть.

— А зачем тебе?..

— Проигравший — платит.

Акаши, неопределенно поведя плечами, задвинул седзи. Аомине на секунду примерещилось, что он раздвоился, и эхо его движений повисло между ним и его тенью вязью молочного цвета. Но деликатный хлопок седзи отделил их друг от друга, и темнота проглотила другого Акаши.

— Идем.

Мира без стен было слишком много, утренний туман испарялся в головокружительную пустоту неба. Аомине вдруг показалось, что в его сердце чей-то невидимый палец тоже провертел дыру насквозь в темноту. Он взглянул на Акаши. Тот потерянно смотрел перед собой, но при этом словно бы куда-то внутрь, осоловевшими тигриными глазами.

“Неужели они у него всегда были такими?” — Аомине не мог вспомнить.

— Знаешь, я обязательно сюда вернусь, — глухо сказал Акаши.

— А я нет.

Аомине не понравился полученный ответ на вопрос, который он не ставил, а хорошо поспать можно и в другом месте. Он поправил кроссовки. На самом деле, если уж быть откровенным, на самом деле он все еще надеялся на то, что продолжает надеяться на достойного соперника. 

Акаши неприязненно глянул на него и пошел к выходу с площадки. Аомине пожал плечами. Ну и пускай. Каждый решает сам за себя. 

На каменной стене за стойкой баскетбольного щита толпились граффити: Микки-Маус, жующий токийскую телебашню, девочка верхом на драконе, свившемся в знак бесконечности, бессмысленные надписи. Самая яркая кричала капслоком “НИПОЧЕМУ”.

Аомине крутанул на указательном пальце мяч. Он уже не помнил, его этот мяч или выигранный. Может быть, выигранный. Он сделал данк с оборотом в сто восемьдесят градусов. На мгновение перед его глазами мелькнула площадка, дорожки, которые вели к ней.

Дома не было ни на одной.


End file.
